serenade
by cherrizii
Summary: Wenn du dich verliebst, ist es völlig egal, woher derjenige kommt oder welchen Stand er hat. Was aber tun, wenn es ausgerechnet der Sohn des Präsidenten ist? Hinata ist eine aufstrebende junge Frau, die ihre Karriere in der aufregendsten Stadt der Welt vorantreiben will - New York. Mitten im schillernden Modebusiness trifft sie auf einen ganz besonderen jungen Mann. [NaruHina][AU]
1. Chapter 1

i. particularly THIS

* * *

Leise seufzend stellte Hinata fest, dass der Akku ihres I-Pods leer war. 'Typisch', dachte sie deprimiert. Sie musste noch mindestens zehn Minuten in diesem stickigen Zug sitzen, und konnte nun nicht mal mehr ihre Lieblingsmusik hören.

Resignierend steckte sie das kleine Gerät in ihre Tasche, schaute sich ein paar Mal in dem Abteil um und beschloss dann, an ihr bald erreichtes Appartement zu denken.

Sie hatte die letzte Nacht schlecht und sehr wenig geschlafen, war aber pflichtbewusst morgens um Acht bei ihrem Vater in der Agentur aufgeschlagen und hatte sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Den ganzen Tag war sie unterwegs gewesen, hatte die Künstler und Models betreut und ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen.

'Was man nicht alles für Geld tut.', murmelte sie bitter. 'Wobei es irgendwie ironisch ist, dass ich meinen Lohn von meinem Vater bekomme. Und ich kann es immer noch nicht lieber Geld von ihm als die Arbeit aufgeben.'

Hinata liebte ihren Job, wirklich. Mit achtzehn war sie endlich aus der Schule raus, hatte dann einige Jahre bei ihrem Vater in der Eventagentur das Mädchen für alles gespielt… aber das war ihr egal gewesen, denn nun, mit 21, stand sie endlich da, wo sie sein wollte. Jeden Tag kümmerte sie sich als Backstage-Assistentin darum, dass bei großen Modenschauen die Models nicht verzweifelten, die Sänger auf ihren Tourneen nicht ständig ihre Proben schleifen ließen und die Moderatoren ihren Einsatz vor der Kamera nicht verpassten. Sie hatte zwar viel Stress, aber die Abwechslung und die neuen Leute, die sie ständig traf, waren mehr als entschädigend dafür. Und wenn sie dann im Publikum saß und auf dem Laufsteg die Models in den schönsten Kleidern und den elegantesten Stoffen sah und dachte, dass genau sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass alles so gut lief –

…es machte sie so stolz. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nie den Job wechseln wollen würde.

Im letzten Jahr war sie dann endlich (wie sehr hatte sie darauf gewartet?) von zuhause ausgezogen und hatte sich ein kleines Appartement am Rande der Stadt genommen. Sie musste zwar immer mit dem Zug in die Stadt, aber die Fahrt von zwanzig Minuten war noch annehmbar und dafür war ihr Appartement und der Ausblick, den sie aus dem Panorama-Fenster hatte, einfach wunderschön. Allein dafür hatte es sich gelohnt, auszuziehen.

Aber nie, niemals hätte sie daran gedacht, aus der Stadt, in der sie aufgewachsen war, wegzuziehen, denn so sehr, wie sie ihren Job liebte, liebte sie diese Stadt.

Denn, 'ganz ehrlich', dachte sie und lächelte glücklich, 'New York ist die wunderbarste Stadt der Welt.'

* * *

"Guten Morgen!", sagte Hinata fröhlich, als sie die Agentur betrat, noch mit ihrem morgendlichen Kaffee in der Hand, und betrachtete lächelnd das Chaos, dass sich hier ausgebreitet hatte. 'Und es ist noch nicht mal zehn Uhr morgens.'

"Hey Hinata! Du kommst gerade richtig!", rief ihr aus einer Ecke Sakura zu, laut und nur halb anwesend. Sie war tief über die verschiedensten Stoffe gebeugt, und der, der ihr am nächsten war, hatte genau dieselbe Farbe wie ihr Haar – strahlend rosa.

Hinata kam näher, stellte kurzerhand ihre Tasche in einer Ecke ab und begutachtete das Durcheinander. "Was ist denn los, Sakura? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und klang etwas besorgt, was ihrer natürlichen Grundstimmung entsprach – entweder war sie schüchtern, besorgt, oder beides.

Sakura lachte kurz auf. "Du brauchst nicht so einen Ton anschlagen, Hinata, alles ist okay! Du kennst uns doch!", sie zwinkerte Hinata kurz zu. "Ino nervt nur gerade wieder rum, weil sie ein anderes Kleid für die Modenschau will, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, sie kriegt keins – und jetzt ist sie beleidigt. Aber das geht schnell vorbei, du weißt ja, wie sie ist.", erklärte sie, das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht kaum zu übersehen.

Hinata runzelte die Stirn. "Warum will sie ein anderes Kleid? Ich dachte, das Blaue hätte ihr gefallen.."

Sie hörte einen lauten, bewusst übertriebenen Seufzer von Sakura. "Ich fürchte, das ist Shikamarus Schuld. er hat gesagt, blau steht ihr nicht – sie hat nur nicht gemerkt, dass es ein Scherz war."

Hinata musste leise kichern. Das sah Ino ähnlich.

"Ah!" Sakura schien etwas eingefallen zu sein und sie sah Hinata aufgeregt an. "Hiashi-sama will dich übrigens sehen."

"Was?", fragte sie leise. "Mein Vater? Warum?"

Sakura zuckte nur die Schultern, und begab sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. "Weiß nich'. Aber er ist wohl grad im Büro, also kannst du gleich mal hingehen."

Hinata nickte nur kurz.

* * *

Nach einem nervösen Klopfen, einem genervt klingenden "Herein" schob sich Hinata vorsichtig durch die Tür. "Vater? Du wolltest mich sprechen?", murmelte sie und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Ihr Vater würdigte sie keines Blickes und beschäftigte sich weiter mit den Akten, die vor ihm lagen. "Ah ja, Hinata. Du hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen, dass wir heute wichtige Gäste haben."

Sie nickte kurz. "N-Natürlich nicht. Sasuke Uchiha wird auf der Modenschau anwesend sein."

Hiashi billigte ihre Aussage mit einem kurzen Blick. "Und genau deshalb ist es sehr wichtig, dass du dich akzeptabel um ihn kümmerst. Dir sollte nicht entfallen sein, dass er der Erbe der Uchiha Company ist und alles, was ihn betrifft, oberste Priorität hat. Außerdem informiere ich dich darüber, dass eine gute Bekanntschaft von ihm auch anwesend sein wird – der Sohn des Präsidenten, Naruto Uzumaki. Da wir die besten Sicherheitsstandards haben werden, hat er sich dazu bereit erklärt, ebenfalls dabei zu sein."

Einen Moment lang dachte sie an Sasuke Uchiha, den jungen, gut aussehenden Erben der Firma, die jahrelang Partner der Firma ihres Vaters war. Die Uchiha Company war einer der wichtigsten Namen im Modebusiness, alle namhaften Designer arbeiteten für sie. Obwohl sie Sasuke Uchiha ein paar Mal begegnet war, konnte sie jedoch nicht verstehen, warum er von der Vogue zum aktuellsten "begehrtesten Junggesellen in New York" gewählt wurde. Hinata fand ihn… zu monoton, eigentlich passte er mit seiner steifen und schroffen Art kaum in das bunte, schillernde Modebusiness.

Naruto Uzumaki hingegen… natürlich hatte sie schon oft von ihm gehört, aber noch nie hatte sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl sie viel mit einflussreichen Menschen wie ihm zu tun hatte. Er wurde ständig von der Öffentlichkeit abgeschirmt und eigentlich wusste Hinata noch nicht einmal, wie er tatsächlich aussah.

Ihr Vater räusperte sich. "Die beiden werden hier die optimalste Betreuung bekommen, und du bist dafür verantwortlich, Hinata. Ich dulde keine Fehler."

"Ja, Vater.", murmelte sie. Es war ihr selbst zuwider, aber jedesmal, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater sprach, verwandelte sie sich in das kleine, schüchterne Mädchen von damals.

"Gut. Das war alles."

Hinata nickte nur kurz und verließ hastig den Raum.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später stand sie vor dem Gebäude, gemeinsam mit Sakura und Shikamaru, und machte Mittagspause. Shikamaru zündete sich beiläufig eine Zigarette an, Sakura beäugte ihn neugierig, bis er sie letztendlich nur genervt ansah und seufzte. "Sakura, was ist?"

Sie sah ihn perplex an, als wäre sie überrascht, dass er sie ertappt hatte. "N-Nichts, gar nichts! Was soll schon los sein?", grinste sie und es kam Hinata vor, als wüsste Sakura etwas, was Shikamaru nicht wusste.

Shikamaru stupste sie nur kurz in die Seite und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du willst irgendwas wegen Ino, oder?"

Hinata sah erstaunt an Sakuras Miene, dass er wohl genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Wieder einmal bewunderte sie Shikamaru innerlich für seine Brillianz, alles so schnell zu entschlüsseln – wobei ihn das wahrscheinlich auch in so kurzer Zeit zum persönlichen Assistenten des Chefs befördert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er jeden Tag so häufig ihren Vater ertrug und es ihm nichts ausmachte, war ihr ein Rätsel, aber wahrscheinlich sagten sie sowieso nie etwas zueinander.

Sakura machte ein kurzes Geräusch, das wie "Tsk!" klang. "Du hast Ino schon wieder so einen Blödsinn gesagt, von wegen, das Kleid würde ihr nicht stehen."

Hinata kicherte leise, als sie sah, wie Shikamaru nur laut seufzte und seine Zigarette auf dem Boden mit seinem Schuh ausdrückte. "Bitte, Sakura. Ich hab weder gesagt, dass ihr die Farbe nicht steht, noch, dass der Schnitt nicht zu ihr passt oder sonstwas – ich hab nur gesagt, dass es anstrengend ist, dass sie kein Kleid findet, dass sie will. Und sie hat wieder alles überinterpretiert. Anstrengend…", erklärte er langsam und dröge.

Sakura grinste. "Sowas in der Richtung dachte ich mir schon." Sie boxte ihn kurz in die Seite, und fixierte ihn angriffslustig. "Ich fürchte, du musst in Zukunft netter zu ihr sein… den Posten der bösen, provozierenden, gemeinen Tante hab ich schon."

Hinata lachte und sah beiläufig auf ihre Uhr.

Dann erschrak sie. "Meine Güte, es ist schon kurz nach vier! Ich muss die wichtigsten Gäste empfangen! Oh nein!", bemerkte sie alarmiert und hetzte an Sakura und Shikamaru vorbei, die ihr nur verwirrt hinterher sahen.

* * *

Außer Puste kam sie am Aufzug an, drückte energisch auf den Knopf, und wartete.

'Oh Nein. Oh Nein. Oh Nein. Ich bin so dumm.', murmelte sie innerlich wiederholt.

Als der Aufzug endlich aufging, entdeckte sie einen jungen Mann, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, der sie neugierig musterte und ein bisschen zur Seite ging, um ihr Platz zu machen.

Sie stürmte in den Aufzug und drückte hastig die "5", da sich in dieser Etage die Empfangslobby befand.

"Na, Sie müssen es aber eilig haben!", bemerkte plötzlich der Mann neben ihr.

"Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah neben sich. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, was sie irgendwie aus dem Konzept brachte. Seine blonden Haare waren durcheinander, und Hinata konnte nicht sagen, ob es natürlich oder beabsichtigt war, und seine blauen Augen sahen amüsiert auf sie runter.

Er lachte laut. "Sie wirken ein bisschen verwirrt, Miss – "

"Hinata."

"…Miss Hinata. Arbeiten Sie hier?"

Sie nickte langsam. "Ähm.. j-ja, ich bin Backstage-Assistentin und betreue alle anreisenden Gäste."

Er sah sie überrascht an. "Wirklich? Wie witzig! Ich bin nämlich ein angereister Gast, aber ich habe Sie noch nicht gesehen."

Sie sah nervös zur Aufzugtür. '4'. "Tatsächlich? Darf ich… Darf ich sie nach ihrem Namen fragen?"

"Aber sicher!" Er grinste noch breiter, und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr runter. "Aber nicht weitersagen!", flüsterte er belustigt.

Hinata wurde unterdessen rot. Er war ihr ziemlich nah, und auf einmal fing ihr Herz schneller an zu klopfen. Nur beiläufig bemerkte sie, wie die Türen des Aufzugs sich öffneten.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Hinata!"

"Gleichfalls…", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, und trat aus dem Aufzug.

Moment.

Ungläubig drehte sie sich wieder um. "Uzumaki?", wiederholte sie, ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher als sonst.

Naruto nickte, immer noch grinsend.

"Oh nein! Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich habe Sie warten lassen! Ich… Ich bin Hinata Hyuuga, ihre Betreuerin während ihres Aufenthaltes bei uns, und – "

"Hey, Hinata, ich weiß doch längst, wie du heißt.", bemerkte er amüsiert.

Sie nickte, ein wenig hilflos. "Ich… ja…"

Er kam einen Schritt näher. "Aber damit du dir keine Sorgen machst: Sasuke-teme kommt ein bisschen später, er muss noch mit seinem Papi irgendwas klären." Naruto rollte mit den Augen. "Er hat also von deiner Verspätung nichts mitbekommen."

Langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, und sie merkte, wie sich ihre Knie plötzlich weich anfühlten. "Und zur Beruhigung.. ich werd ihm auch nichts davon erzählen, versprochen, okay?"

Grinsend betrachtete er, wie sie benommen nickte.

'Gott, wie süß sie ist.'

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

ii. especially THAT

* * *

Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal sah Hinata auf ihre Uhr. Es war schon fast halb fünf. Halb fünf! Sasuke Uchiha, ein angeblich äußerst tüchtiger Junggeselle mit dem Vollzeitjob Sohn, der irgendwann einmal in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wollte, hielt es anscheinend nicht so genau mit der Pünktlichkeit.

So viel zum potenziellen Geschäftsmann.

'Wenn er noch länger braucht, muss ich das Meeting verschieben... und mein Date mit Kiba auch...', dachte Hinata nervös.

Kiba hatte sie vor einigen Wochen über einen guten Freund von ihr, Shino, kennen gelernt. Anscheinend war er ganz erpicht darauf gewesen, mit ihr auszugehen, und fragte sie ständig nach Dates. Langsam gingen ihr die Ausreden aus... Kiba war nett, sah auch gut aus, aber er war auch ein bisschen anstrengend und sie sah ihn eher als einen guten Freund statt als Partner.

Jetzt kam ihr die Verspätung von Sasuke Uchiha in die Quere. Na gut, Kiba würde sich noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen.

Sie fischte aus der Jackentasche ihres Blazers ihr Handy, um Kiba eine schnelle Nachricht zu schicken, als sie von hinten angerempelt wurde und ihr das Handy prompt aus der Hand fiel und auf das harte Parkett fiel.

„Nein!...", murmelte sie und hockte sich auf den Boden, um zu sehen, ob es noch funktionierte. Schien alles okay. Aber wer war das gewesen?

Leicht verärgert sah sie nach oben, nur um Sasuke Uchiha zu entdecken, der direkt neben ihr stand und auf sie herunter sah, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Sie standen direkt in der Tür.", sagte er, als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass er sie angerempelt hatte.

„Ich.. also..." Ihr fehlten die Worte. Schnell stand sie wieder auf, verstaute das Handy wieder schnell in der Tasche, bevor es wieder runter fiel, und versuchte, möglichst professionell zu wirken. „Herzlich Willkommen bei HYU-Events, Mr. Uchiha. Es freut mich, dass sie es schaffen konnten."

Sehr gut, ihr Ton klang äußerst geschäftsmäßig.

Sasuke nickte nur kurz, bevor er an ihr vorbei und weiter in den Konferenzraum ging, um sich an den großen Tisch mit den anderen wichtigen Personen zu setzen, die etwas zu sagen hatten.

Hinata schnaubte. Sie war selten sauer, aber Sasuke Uchiha war wirklich...

„So ein Arsch..."

„Ach, meinst du Sasuke? Ja, das kann vorkommen...", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr belustigt.

Perplex drehte sie sich um, nur um Naruto Uzumaki zu entdecken, der breit grinste und mit amüsiertem Blick in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

Sofort wurde sie wieder rot. „Mr. Uzumaki, entschuldigen Sie bitte.. ich...", stammelte sie. „...ich dachte, ich wäre alleine..."

Naruto lachte. „Kein Thema. Ach sag mal, Hinata, wie alt bist du?", fragte er und kam ein wenig näher.

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. Warum duzte er sie? Und war das sowas wie... eine Anmache?! „Ich.. Ähm, ich bin 21.."

„Alles klar." Naruto nickte und schnippte ihr gegen die Stirn, woraufhin sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihn ungläubig ansah. Ging es ihm noch gut? „Ich bin auch erst 22, also sag bitte auch Du, okay? Ich bin Naruto!", grinste er.

Sie war sprachlos und nickte nur.

Naruto sah in Richtung Konferenzraum. „Na dann wollen wir uns mal mit den ganzen alten Säcken da rein setzen und so tun, als würden wir uns mit den ganzen Zahlen und dem Quatsch auskennen, mh?", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Als er an ihr vorbeiging, konnte sie ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Das sah nicht wirklich ladylike aus, das war ihr bewusst, aber selten hatte sie einen so fröhlichen und strahlenden Menschen wie ihn getroffen, und irgendwie fesselte er sie.

* * *

„Also ich fand, er sah einfach nur unverschämt gut aus. Dieses schwarze Hemd und das schwarze Sakko dazu... und seine Haare..."

Sakura nippte an ihrem Kaffee und sah verträumt an die Decke des Raums. Gedankenverloren stellte sie ihren Kaffee ab, direkt auf eins der sündhaft teuren Seidenkleidern, die heute Abend auf der Modenschau zum Einsatz kommen sollten. Hinata nahm ihn hastig runter und stellte ihn auf einen anderen, komplett leeren Tisch.

„Ich fand ihn ein bisschen unhöflich...", murmelte Hinata. Sie hatte es sich auf einem kleinen Hocker in Sakuras Atelier bequem gemacht, zum einen, um sich vor ihrem Vater zu verstecken, der ihr wahrscheinlich noch mehr Arbeit aufhalsen würde, obwohl heute Abend die wichtigste Modenschau der Saison stattfand und sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatte -

...und zum anderen brauchte sie einfach eine kleine Pause. Sie war seit zehn Uhr hier; mittlerweile war es 19 Uhr und die Modenschau würde erst in zwei Stunden beginnen und bis spät in die Nacht laufen. Es war ein langer Tag.

„Naja, das mit dem Handy war schon unverschämt, stimmt. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, er ist was Besseres als wir Normalos... aber er ist so arrogant, dass es schon wieder toll ist!", grinste Sakura und ließ ihre Füße kreisen. Sie saß auf einem riesigen Holztisch, der mit allerlei Kleidern bedeckt waren, die heute Abend von den Models vorgeführt werden sollten. Als aufstrebende Jung-Designerin hatte sie den Großteil der Kleider selbst entworfen und dies war nun ihre dritte Kollektion, die der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert wurde. Hinata kicherte leise; Sakura war nun wirklich nicht das, was man unter „Normalo" verstand: Ihre Haare waren in einem weichen Bonbonrosa gefärbt, und sie trug diese Farbe schon ewig, lange bevor es Trend geworden war. Sie hätte mit ihren vollen Lippen und den auffälligen grünen Augen selbst modeln können, aber sie war schon immer der kreative Kopf der Runde gewesen und hatte schon früh ihre eigenen Modelinien entworfen. In letzter Zeit waren ihre Kleider in aller Munde und sie bekam viele Vertragsangebote und auch viele prominente Männer wurden auf sie aufmerksam und wollten ein Date mit ihr.

Aber irgendwie hatte Sasuke Uchiha, ein emotionsloser, kühler Junggeselle, der immer mürrisch schaute, es ihr angetan. Seit einigen Monaten schon sprach Sakura immer öfter von ihm und konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen.

„Apropos...", sagte Sakura auf einmal, „..was ist eigentlich mit Kiba?"

Hinata schaute sie verwirrt an. „Was soll denn mit ihm sein?"

„Er wollte dich doch sehen..."

Hinata seufzte. „Ja, wir wollten heute Abend was zusammen essen, vor der Modenschau..."

„Aber stattdessen sitzt du mit mir hier in einem kleinen, verstaubten Atelier?!"

„...naja, ich mag ihn nicht auf „diese" Weise, schätze ich.", sagte Hinata.

Sakura grinste. „Ach Hinata... wartest auf den Richtigen, oder?"

Einen Moment hielt sie inne. Dann nippte sie kurz an ihrem eigenen Kaffee. „Ja, vermutlich...", überlegte sie.

Sakura lächelte sie an. Sie war schon immer eine gute Freundin gewesen. „Gut so. Und wer weiß, vielleicht triffst du ihn ja bald! Ich hab da so ein Gefühl..", sagte sie grinsend.

Hinata musste schmunzeln. Sakuras Optimismus war einfach ansteckend.

„Hoffen wir es mal..."

* * *

„Ladies und Gentlemen! Vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen! Unsere Designerin, Sakura Haruno! Applaus bitte!"

Lächelnd sah Hinata, wie Sakura in einem fließenden, dunkelgrünen und wunderschönen Abendkleid auf die Bühne ging und ihre Kollektion feiern ließ. Das hatte sie wirklich toll gemacht. 'Alles hat super funktioniert, ich bin so glücklich...', dachte sie erleichtert und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hinter der Bühne gab es heute besonders viel zu tun; aber es hatte alles gut geklappt und ihr war kein einziger Fehler unterlaufen.

Zufrieden ging sie aus dem Backstage-Bereich in Richtung der Büros, um ihre Tasche zu holen. Nach After-Show-Party war ihr heute wirklich nicht zumute. Sie hatte zwar vorsorglich ein Kleid und hohe Schuhe eingepackt, aber ihr Füße taten weh und sie war froh, wenn sie erschöpft in ihr weiches Bett fallen konnte.

Die meisten Gäste waren schon längst auf der Party, und im Büro war es wie ausgestorben. Hinata genoss die Stille und setzte sich auf einen bequemen Stuhl, um kurz ihre Füße hochzulegen. „Wie angenehm...", murmelte sie.  
Wenige Minuten später stand sie wieder auf, nahm ihre Tasche und zog ihre Jacke an. Als sie durch die Glastüren nach draußen trat, sog sie begierig die frische Luft auf. Sie freute sich auf zuhause...

Als sie einige Meter weiter gelaufen war, sah sie vor sich einen jungen Mann laufen, mit zerstrubbelten Haaren, den sie kannte.

„Naruto?", rief sie unsicher. Volltreffer, er drehte sich überrascht um und als er sie erkannte, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

'Er sieht echt gut aus...', dachte Hinata unwillkürlich und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Hey Hinata! Na, auch auf dem Weg zur Party?", fragte er und kam etwas näher.

„Nein, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause." Sie lächelte.

„Waaas? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! After-Show-Parties sind immer super lustig! Du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht nach Hause gehen!", rief er entrüstet. Sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Er wahr so unwahrscheinlich gut gelaunt, das war schon fast unheimlich...

„Puh, ich weiß nicht... ich hab nichts Passendes an und meine Bahn kommt gleich..."

„So ein Quark. Umziehen geht doch schnell. Ich mach das ständig so, warte...", grinsend nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter einen nahegelegenen Baum. „Hier sieht dich niemand! Ist doch perfekt!"

Hinata starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sie sollte sich hier umziehen, mitten im Nirgendwo? Es war kalt, und von wegen 'hier sieht dich niemand'... er würde sie doch sehen!

„Ich.. ähm... glaube, das ist keine so gute Id-"

Naruto war schon dabei, ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen. Sie fing an zu quietschen und zog ihn vehement wieder zu. „Was machst du da?!", sagte sie erschrocken.

„Ich helfe dir, ist doch klar...", strahlte er. Gott, er meinte das wirklich ernst. Er wollte sie hier, auf der Stelle ausziehen. War er vielleicht sowas wie ein Serienmörder? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er war der Sohn des Präsidenten, das würde doch auffallen... Aber warum war er so versessen darauf, dass sie mitkam? Er würde sicher keine Ruhe geben, bis sie zustimmte.

Hinata räusperte sich. „Also.. wenn du dich umdrehst... dann.. ja. Und wehe, du guckst.", sagte sie leise.

Naruto sah sie freudestrahlend an. „Alles klar! Ich gucke nicht, versprochen!", sagte er überzeugt.

„Na gut..." Hinata holte vorsichtig ihr dunkelblaues Kleid aus der Tasche, während sie sich vergewisserte, dass Naruto mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und auch ja nichts sehen konnte.

Zum Glück war sie ganz gut darin, sich so umzuziehen, dass man kaum etwas sah. Trotzdem war ihr ein wenig unwohl bei der Tatsache, halb nackt mitten in der Stadt hinter einem Baum zu lungern, und das dazu noch mit einem Kerl, den sie gerade mal ein paar Stunden kannte.

Als sie fertig war, zog sie sich noch schnell den Mantel über, nahm ihre Tasche und tippte Naruto vorsichtig an. „Ich bin fertig..."

„Super, na dann los!", freute er sich und sie gingen los zum Club, in dem die After-Show-Party stattfinden sollte. Hinata beobachtete Naruto aus dem Augenwinkel; er schien so glücklich darüber, dass sie mitkam... Aber sie konnte ihn gar nicht einschätzen.

Was war er nur für ein Kerl? Er brachte sie immerhin dazu, sich auf offener Straße zu entkleiden, und hatte sie überzeugt, mitzukommen.

Aber das machte nichts. Sie würde den Abend einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.

Und meistens waren die Parties sowieso ganz lustig...

„Hey, Hinata...", meldete sich auf einmal Naruto. „Sorry, aber ich hab vorhin doch gespannert.", er grinste über beide Ohren. „Tut mir Leid, aber du siehst einfach unverschämt gut aus! Ich konnte nicht anders!"

Hinata starrte ihn an und wurde ziemlich rot.

Er hatte sie beobachtet? Weil sie so gut aussah?

War er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf?

...sie hatte noch nie jemand so Verrückten wie ihn getroffen.

Na, diese Party konnte ja was werden...


End file.
